


Hungry Eyes

by EatMoreChicken



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Diners, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Chef!Dean, Dean Loves Pie, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Impala, M/M, Motorcycles, PersonalTrainer!Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9191759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EatMoreChicken/pseuds/EatMoreChicken
Summary: Dean should grateful that he gets to work with food everyday, that he can live in such a nice town. And who else gets to work with family? Even though Dean is no fan of the chick-flicks, he still felt like he was missing a large portion of whatever they call a "love life."Translation: The hottie at 3 o'clock is welcome to company me anytime.





	1. Red Tomatoes

Being an adult is hard, especially when your job isn’t much of a step higher than slavery. The low pay and crude customers always made Dean question his place on the planet. Who knew being a chef would drag so much hate into the world? Without question, Dean thought people loved food, grabbing as much as they possibly could handle. So why does it bring out the monster side of a person when their soup is one-degrees colder than they would like it to be? 

On the other hand, there was one costumer Dean seemed to grow fond of. He never got his name, just the side-view of his face as he looked through the glass of the kitchen window. Unlike most people, the unknown customer was sweet and forgiving. He made the waiters and waitresses feel welcome in his presence. Dean could definitely see why, the man could make the Prince of Darkness smile. But it wasn’t just that, not only was the man considerate and thoughtful, he was very attractive and seriously irresistible. Anyone with eyes would agree, this goes both ways for the males and the females.

Every weekday, the man would come in at 11:30, on the dot. He would order the same sandwich everyday, adding a bit of variation every now and then. Dean would always prepare the one sandwich as the first thing he did when his shift started. Having the sandwich there was a bit of motivation for Dean. It let him know that there was still a chance with his secret admirer. Yet day-after-day, Dean would loose the courage to even talk to him, let alone step out the kitchen. But this gave him even more time to craft the perfect plan. Scary enough, It would have to involve human interaction.

Without a single thought of the mysterious man crossing his mind, Dean could go home in peace. Shuffling his feet into place, Dean propped himself on his motorcycle. Surprisingly, Dean actually had interests outside of work, and mechanics was one of them. Dean had an Impala back at the house, but for some reason he felt like today was the perfect time to take his bike out for a test run. After the incident that happened back at the barn a couple months ago, Dean finally worked his way to finish repairing his bike, it was ultimately as good as new. 

As Dean started the engine, he got to listen to the savory music of grumbles it made. It wasn't long until Dean was back racing on his route. For once, the road felt smooth and undisturbed. Looks like this bike really does work miracles, it’s amazing how far a few bolts and scrap-metal could really go. And just like that, Dean had parked himself back into parking garage without realization. Dean had been so distracted by his motorcycle working at last, that he zoned-out while driving. Thank god for muscle memory, because without it there would definitely be some crashed cars in the way.

Continuing on with his routine, Dean carried himself up the stairs to his apartment. Unlocking the door, Dean settled into his living room. His apartment was small, but Dean liked to look at it as cozy. At least it smelled much better than the restaurant. God, was it great to get himself out of there, that diner was nothing but stress. In the comfort of his home, he could finally release all the tension built up in his body from the day.

Since Dean was cooking all day, the sight of food made him gag. But in order to maintain a healthy lifestyle, eating would have to be part of it. The trip to the fridge was absolutely brutal, surely the most challenging task of the day. Deciding whether he should have leftover pizza or leftover pasta was an unimaginable decision. Dean’s taste buds were still numb from a long days work, so he decided to just go with both. Looks like tonight’s menu is loaded with the regretful Italian.

When Dean sat into his chair, he practically sank like the titanic. His chair was so used to the curves of his body that it was now perfectly molded to his shape. As the ongoing heap of food on Dean’s plate cooled down from the microwave, he started the endless loop of channel surfing. Minutes have now passed by and nothing good seemed to be on. Dean’s food had now disappeared along with his hunger. Giving up, he placed the remote on the table beside him, leaving him with whatever channel was on. Dean scurried back to the kitchen and placed his plate along the border of the sink. Following his trail back to the TV, Dean froze in his tracks. 

The unthinkable happened, Dean was confused on if he should be excited or if he should scream in terror. The figure on TV made him squirm. Still in all honesty, Dean kind of liked the idea of seeing this. The man from the diner, the one that Dean fantasized about, was doing a fucking infomercial. Somehow, there was something in Dean that caused him not to look away, to keep watching. Nothing in his entire life of living has made Dean want to buy a treadmill so badly. Those thirty-seconds of ads passed by so quickly. And yet the only thought that passed through Dean’s mind was ‘I have to meet this man.’

* * *

Waking up the next morning, Dean could already feel his head spinning. His grease stuffed meal wasn’t exactly the greatest idea. His memory was soon pinned on to one small detail he recalled from last night, he for once found the blue-eyed man somewhere other than work. He got to see him in a more relaxed situation, and he also finally got to see both sides of his face. With this thought in mind, his powers of recall reminded him, today was the day for new discoveries. That boy had no idea what was about to come his way, and it was going to hit him hard.

Passing the extensive sign that read ‘Yellow Submarine: Subs and Soups,’ Dean pulled his bike straight into his designated parking space. He carried on with his boring system of taking his helmet off, unzipping his jacket, grabbing his bag, and walking indoors. As he slammed open the entrance doors of the restaurant, he was so eager for that clock to strike 11:30. He was desperate to see his knight in shining armor.

Still one small piece of information was missed by Dean, he had an audience, and a very important one too. There was a car parked not too far from Dean’s motorcycle, and inside laid a man in his mid-20’s observing the people who passed by. But this man was actually a star customer of the diner, and today he seemed like it was the perfect time to come earlier than he usually does. 

The man located in the vehicle appeared to have a startled look frozen onto his face, eyes widened and jaw dropped. Due to the fact that he just witnessed Dean doing his daily practice of ‘soft porn.’ As he gazed onto Dean, everything moved in slo-motion like a scene out of a movie. Watching him pull his pitch black helmet off, revealing every highlight and outline of his face, and constellation of freckles that swept his figure. He was absolutely gorgeous, making every Brazilian model look like ordinary. Then he moved on to stripping off his leather jacket. As he did so, he gave away every curve of his slender, yet muscular body. The way his shirt fit him so snug almost made the daydreamer yelp for mercy. 

Controlling himself, he had to look away for a couple moments to regain his breath. But the second he looked back out window he caught a glimpse of the stranger’s eyes glaring back at him for a quick moment. They were green like emeralds and jade, but richer in color, and much more of a turn on. The man’s attention was soon returned to focusing on his steps, pushing his hands among the heavy doors, causing his muscles to pop out of his shirt. The man spying in his car was speechless, destroyed even. Whoever this man was, whatever he did, he needed to find him at instance. This was no drill.

Wonderfully, Dean was already starting his morning off on a great foot. Traffic, for some reason, was unbelievably slow today. Which led to a domino effect of him having to skip his morning trip to the cafe, just so he could get to work early on time. But did Dean show on time? Nope, traffic was still nightmare! So here he is, standing in the lobby, being scolded by his boss on another lecture about ‘priorities.’

“Dean, what the hell? How long does it take for you to understand that you are the only chef here? So the second you walk through that door is the second we can start business. This should be your prime concern, not whatever else you do. We are your primary issue!” Ellen, the boss, had been giving Dean the earful for quite some time now.

“Yes, Mrs. Harvelle, I will go out of my way next time just so this won’t happen again. How will you ever forgive me?” Dean sarcastically empathized, Ellen had already had enough of Dean’s blabber.

Ellen scoffed, “Your shift starts in ten, you might want to hurry. The rush hour is about to start.”

“Thank you, Ellen! You won’t regret hiring me!”

“You’re supposed to call me Mrs. Harvelle!” Ellen started to mumble, “This is why we don’t hire family, they get off so easily. Damn kid and his motorcycle.”

Laughing his ass off, Dean couldn’t believe he actually got away with his tone of sarcasm. At least Ellen knows he doesn’t scare that easy. Rushing back to the kitchen, Dean had a master plan ready for today’s meals, what soups will be available and what sandwich will be praised for the special of the day. Maybe he could choose something simple today, because yesterday Dean chose a—

Dean’s thoughts were soon interrupted by a large body being slammed into him, “Jeez, if you want your five bucks back, you—.”

It was him, the man Dean had been daydreaming about since day one. He was right there staring at him, not that was a bad thing. Dean wouldn’t mind if he just stayed there. But damn, was he fine, he looked much better in real life. Dean already knew this man was very bright and colorful, but hell, standing in his presence was like being smushed by boulders. His eyes, oh fuck, his eyes were like sapphire stones shimmering. They lit up brighter than New York City. Then it was his damn face, the five o’clock shadow wasn’t helping Dean’s temptations. And of course his body had to be perfect as well, with amazing lineaments and a very well-built, athletic figure. He was so attractive it actually made Dean angry.

When he spoke Dean could tell his voice was by far one his most sexiest features, “Sorry, about that.” The man tightened his grip around Dean’s arm, helping him back up onto his feet. Dean tried his hardest not to pass out from the hotness. “I was actually coming into here to ask you something, but it can wait.”

Dean turned his head to see if anyone was behind him, “Are you talking to me?”

“Well, y-yeah.” He was visibly nervous.

“So, what’s your question?”

“I actually have a couple,” The mysterious man place his hand on the back of his neck, having trouble to make eye contact. “The first one is…umm…what do you go by?”

Dean chuckled at his hesitation, “The name’s Dean. Yours?”

“Right. Well, my name is Castiel.” The silence grew longer, “But you can call me Cass, if Castiel is too much of a mouthful. Besides, Castiel is a weird name.”

“Castiel? I actually think that’s a pretty cute name.” Dean attempted to flirt.

At last, Cass locked his gaze with Dean’s green eyes, “And my last question is…would you have a chance to swing by the fitness center? Not that you’re out of shape, you actually have a really nice body.” Dammit Cass, real smooth there! “It’s just that I work there and I wouldn’t mind you dropping by.” Cass quaked as he handed Dean a flyer to the place.

Dean rejoiced, “Of course, I’ll come. But why ask me?”

“Well, you do have to start somewhere and you seemed perky.”

“Wait, I thought you were an actor. It says here you’re a personal trainer.”

“Why would you think I’m an act—?” Cass was frazzled, “You saw the infomercial, didn’t you, dammit. Look, that was a small gig I did. I needed the money, that’s it, end of story. I will forever regret that decision.”

Dean laughed harder than he already was, “Whatever you say, Cass. I’ll visit tonight if that’s fine with you.”

“Ah, yes, most definitely, thanks for keeping up with me.”

“It was good to meet you, Cass.”

“Same goes here, Dean.”

Just like that, the conversation was over as Cass skipped out the doors. All Dean could really do was watch him go. Working as a personal trainer, Cass seemed really fit, like really fit. Dean still couldn’t get over the image of Cass’ pecks poking through his shirt as they spoke or the strong shape of Cass’ hipbones that peeked above his shorts. Dean just couldn’t wait to see what he taste like under all those useless clothes.

* * *

Probably the most impatient client ever, Cass thought to himself as he finished a session with the almighty Jo Harvelle. Man, can that girl work up a storm. Between the need for speed and aggressive clap backs, he can tell why they let Cass get stuck with her. At least she was feisty and was certainly not a quitter. In all matter, Cass and Jo shared a blue-ribbon relationship, besties actually. The two of them were like peas in a pod, perfectly meant for each other. Just as Cass got his breath back on track, he was directed into the path of Dean Winchester walking through the slider doors. On the way out, Jo gave a reassuring look towards Dean.

“You know her, Jo?” Cass inquired.

Dean started to mumble, “Maybe, her mom is kind of my boss, nothing personal though.”

“Oh,” Cass boggled at the statement. “Anyway, you mind if a show you around? I need to ask you something, and I might be desperate for an answer.”

Nodding his head vigorously, Dean followed Cass’ trail. As they strolled, the hallway’s curves and twist never seemed to end. Dean didn’t mind though because he had total access to view the sway of Cass’ hips as he walked. Cass was wearing a much tighter shirt than he was earlier, sleeveless too. His muscle shirt defined every contour in his body, and his shorts weren’t too shabby either. That tight ass of his was nothing compared to his thighs—goddammit Dean was staring again.

“Sorry, about the long trip. We’re working on adding more rooms but they had to add mine first. Therefore, I got the very end of the hall.”

“Why yours?”

“Well, I’m kind of the main trainer here.” Cass opened his door, letting Dean in before shutting it softly. “I’m usually the one to instruct the trainers in progress, with a few clients here and there.”

“Damn, this is what you call an office? I call this a make-shift apartment.”

“What can I say? I’m what you call a people pleaser.”

Dean just stared at Cass, he wasn’t sure if that was a flirtation or not. “I like it. It’s sizable but still snug, with plenty enough room.”

“Enough room for what?” Cass joked as he slightly pressed himself into Dean.

Dean turned red like his tomatoes, “Doesn’t matter. I was just saying your office is very nice, much better than mine for sure.”

Letting Dean have his space, Cass pushed himself off of Dean, “What are you talking about? That little kitchen of yours is fairly large. But I do have to give it to you, as there always seems to be an army of workers cramped in there.”

“How did you know I was in there, it’s not like you could really see anything?”

Shit, Cass was caught red-handed. Might as well spill his guts while he’s at it, “I-it’s just that y-your kind of…um…nice to look at and quite hard to miss, that’s all.”

Wait a minute, Cass, a greek god himself with a body carved by ancient holy sculptors, was telling Dean he was good looking. That was a bit much for Dean to take in, for the reality of that they have been flirting with each other all day long. Dean loved the way this conversation was going but he didn’t want it to go by too fast. He liked Cass and didn’t want to ruin it. Looks like his secret plan was about to kick in.

“What do you mean by hard to miss?” Dean added his part to the chat. 

“Oh, um…y-you’re what they c-call…easy on the eyes.”

“That’s not very helpful, could you please specify?” Dean knew exactly what Cass meant, he just wanted to hear the words come from those luxurious, ravishing lips of his.

“Dammit, Dean,” This was it, Cass was already accepting his fate, “You’re…impressively pleasing, okay! You're fucking drop-dead gorgeous!”

Dean blinked a few times before letting the compliment sink in. Holy shit, Dean’s feeling were unquestionably not one-sided like he thought, “Well, it’s a relief to hear this actually.”

“What do you mean it’s a relief? I can’t even look you straight in the eye because of how embarrassed I am right now.”

Comforting Cass, Dean caressed Cass’ face with his hand, as if he was going in for a kiss. Stopping himself a few centimeters away from Cass’ lips, Dean let his words play, “It’s a relief because I now know I’m not the only one crushing.”

“Stop using weird words and speak english!” Cass sang out as Dean’s smile grew, showing off his pearly whites.

“Let’s just cut to the point. Why did you really ask me to come here?”

Cass was struggled to speak, he buried his face into his hands and hoped for the best, “I called you here, to tell you something sort of important.”

Stepping in closer, Dean wrapped his hands around Cass’s wrist, prying them from his face, revealing his cute, little face, “And what might this something be?”

“Well, at first I wanted to exchange numbers, but now I know for a fact we are arranging a full on dinner date.”

“I’d like that.”

“Good, how about tomorrow? After my shift ends we can head back to my place.”

“Sounds good, don’t bother showering before.”

Cass sighed, playfully punching Dean’s arm, “Oh, you don’t want to see me after workshops. It’s not a pretty sight.”

“Seeing you all sweaty? Nah, I like it.”

Cass was exasperated, but Dean was too cute to stay mad at, “Dean, stop talking about my body and focus on just giving me your number.”

“So demanding, I like that too.”

“Dean!”

“All right, all right! I’m going!”


	2. Chicken Parmesan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean discovers what stepping out of his comfort zone can do, discovering new boundaries, feelings (and relationships).

His plan worked, it actually worked! I mean, the night’s actions took a different course than anyone would have ever expected. But he got the finishing result he needed! He was going on an actual, genuine, honest date with his dream boy. Well, he’s not a boy, not anymore. He certainly is a man of his kind, with his dazzling blue eyes and those sculpted calves—and dammit! Focus Dean!

It’s a new day, which means new…mistakes. Still for once, there was one thing actually going right in his life. It was a Saturday which meant no work, which meant no stress. Then Dean would have to go pick up a friend. Finishing off with the cherry on top, he would complete his day with the ever so wanted appointment of making love—dammit no! Dean, this is a date, not sex. I repeat, an arrangement, an engagement, not intercourse. Dean shouldn’t be focusing on that, Cass does have an enjoyable body. However, he has much more charming qualities located in his brain. Like his trouble of making eye-contact when he’s nervous around Dean, or how he giggles during awkward moments in between talking. Those were the things Dean truly liked about Cass, his little quirks.

Checking the clock, it was 12:30 pm, just enough time to spare. Hold that thought, he actually had to pick up Charlie from whatever she was doing. He’ll get the details later when they meet face to face for once. Last time Dean communicated with Charlie it was over Skype. Quick reminder, Dean didn’t exactly know how the app worked. Overall, Dean doesn’t know how technology works. Already, there’s a bad mix of confusion and unpreparedness in this catastrophe. So forth, Charlie calls Dean, he picks up and…Charlie was unexpectedly damaged for life. Let’s just say Dean didn’t comprehend that Charlie could in fact, see him crystal clear on her screen. At the very least, Dean now has nothing to hide from Charlie.

Crying out, Charlie was reunited, “There’s my Dean-Bean!” 

Daringly, Dean questioned Charlie’s chatter, “What did you just call me?”

Charlie got the picture, “Right, I’ll stop. I do have to say, it’s nice seeing you with a shirt on.”

“Shut up! It’s not my fault Skype doesn’t give warnings about these things.”

“It’s a video call app, it doesn’t have to give warnings about those kinds of things. It’s just plain old common sense.”

“Okay, okay!” The awkward silence held its part, “What plans did you make that needed me to come pick you up? I’m not trying to be rude, just curious.”

“There was a party being held by my co-workers. And I called you ahead of time to pick me up because I knew there was going to be drinks involved. And yes, I was day drinking. Sorry for the inconvenience, but unlike you, I was having a social life.”

“Hey, I have a social life!” Dean fumingly barked.

“Is that so? Then when was the last time you made plans? And work doesn’t count.”

Dean was stumped, he wanted to prove Charlie wrong but he didn’t want to jinx his arrangement, “Well, after you finish barking off orders, I have a very important date to attend. So yeah, I do have a social life!”

“Woah, woah, woah…a date? That’s awesome, so who’s the lucky chick?”

Dean scratched the back of his neck, hesitating before he spoke, “Yeah…about that.” Charlie stood there waiting for a response, “It’s not a girl, it’s a guy…”

It was so silent you could hear a pin drop, Dean immediately regretted his decision of ever opening his mouth, “Dean, why are you embarrassed about that. You do realize who you are talking to, right?”

“Oh, right!” Bursting out laughing, Dean couldn’t control himself, “Now we have more thing in common.”

“What are the other things we have in common?”

Dean smirked, “We both love nude men.”

“Ew, Dean, no! You have now lost your privileges to Skype with me!” Dean accompanied Charlie to the Impala as he tried to not tumble down from his bursts of uncontrollable giggling, “You’re never gonna let this go, aren’t you? I’m forever scarred!” Dean kept on randomly cackling like a hyena. “Wait a minute, shouldn’t I be the one to make fun of you for this? It was your mistake, not mine!”

For the sake of time, Charlie had to end her argument short. Dean had a hot date to get ready for and Charlie was not on the menu. With Charlie being a lesbian and all, Dean couldn’t ask her for advice because they were both entirely clueless when it came to men. Hopefully, Dean could pull this off and impress Cass like the gentleman he was. Maybe he could bring a nice bouquet flowers, no, that’s too gay. Hold on a second, isn’t that what he was going for? Aw fuck, who was he kidding? He’s Dean Winchester, not Prince William. He is going to do it the right way. And the right way is using his abilities to his advantage. He’s a professional chef, and he can make a pretty damn good dessert, quite the bang up actually. It will be so superior Cass might have to take him right then and there. Cause we all know, hard work comes with great rewards.

Suddenly, Dean’s car stopped with a thump. He almost passed Charlie’s house, but luckily Charlie had her eyes set on it before it was too late. For some reason, Charlie was acting different from her usual self as Dean walked her up to the porch, next to the door.

Charlie clenched her teeth as she grinned, “Hey, Dean, thanks for the ride, but…you can go now. Bye-bye!”

Questioning her decision, Dean proposed the thought, “Oh…you’re welcome. But why so soon, I’m pretty sure you’re still tipsy. Let me help you inside before you make any decision leading to involving the police.”

“Dean, no!” The front door flung open as Charlie tried to hide her fear, “Dammit Dean, this is why we can’t have nice things.”

Curiosity does kill. Dean discovered Jo standing on the opposite side of the door frame, hand still clamping onto the handle. Jo’s face looked as if she were a deer caught in the headlights. Jo was in Charlie’s house, Jo and Charlie were under the same roof. It took Dean a couple moments for him to register what was going on but then the missing puzzle piece was found. Yet for some reason, knowing about this slice of information made Dean accept himself a bit more.

You could hear Jo swallow, “H-hi, Dean-n.”

“Bonjour, Jo,” Dean continued his humorous comments and his ritual of awkward smiles as he kept glaring back at Charlie for any explanation in hand.

“What?” Charlie was getting fussy again, “Yeah, Dean, I’m banging Jo Harvelle and there is nothing you can do that will stop me, kapeesh?”

Jo’s face turned bright red, “Charlie…please come inside and stop embarrassing me.”

“Kapeesh, I’ll leave you two lovers to be, while I go attempt to win over my own boy toy.”

Dean walked off to his car far enough for Jo to ask, “Dean’s bi…as in girls and boys? What just happened?”

Charlie chuckled up her sweet sounds, “Yes, and he’s eager to learn. I just can’t wait to see who he’s boning.”

Jo’s face returned to it’s blushed color, “Okay, you seem lightheaded. Even though were grown adults, I feel like a nap is a good idea right now.”

“See, this is why I love you, I’m ready to hit the bed as well. If you know what I mean,” Charlie wiggled an eyebrow.

“Okay, little lady, inside, now!” Jo smiled as she guided Charlie inside, waving to Dean as he passed along.

Sweeping his feet as he walked back to his baby, Dean was still trying to make sense of what had just occurred. Scratch that, this was their personal business and Dean needed to respect that. Charlie had a lot to do. Correction, Charlie had a person to do and Dean was just in the way. Dean was a cockblock.

Leaving instantly, Dean scooched his way into the front seat of the car, slamming the door shut, and firmly grasping the wheel in his hands. His chattering never came to an end as he was giving himself a pep-talk as he drove back to his apartment. It wasn’t like anyone could hear him, still just releasing the stress bundled up inside of him was kind of satisfying. Nonetheless, knowing that one day at some point, he could actually have someone at the other end of this conversation listening to all his problems and worries, having a real living thing respond. With enough wishing and panicking, this date could be the best thing that has ever happened to him or possibly the most horrifying night of his life.

* * *

Creaking the door to his room open, Dean laid out every piece of clothing he owned like a fifteen year old getting ready for school. Then the questions came flowing and didn’t seem to come to an end. The avalanche began. Is this going to be a fancy date, like should he wear a tuxedo? No, no, too fancy, this is at Cass’ house, stick to being casual. So, maybe a shirt and jeans? Dammit, no, I’ll look like a slob. Just wait, I’m overthinking this mess. Okay, okay, how about a nice dress shirt that is easy to take off for ‘emergencies.’ Possibly the jeans could still work and some classic oxfords could do the trick. 

Fair enough, it was just that Dean needed to stop worrying so much. He was putting too much weight on his shoulders and all he had to do was breath. He was fine, Cass was fine, so the date was going to be fine. Everything is going to fall right into place. Besides, it’s not like this was the Hunger Games. Just make your pie and get on with it.

It was somehow already 5:30 pm. Now that Dean was dressed properly with his freshly made pie, it was time to hit the road. And yet again, another issue rose. Until now, Dean couldn’t decide to take his badass motorcycle or his beloved Impala. If he took the motorcycle and they wanted to go somewhere else, Cass would have to press up against Dean so he wouldn’t fall off. And that is always a teaser. Still and all, if Dean drove the Impala and the tension seemed to grow, car sex is always the immediate choice. Dammit, not again! Dean needed to look at the bigger picture, this is supposed to be a pleasant engagement. Not an excuse to hammer an innocent man into dirty agreements. Moving on!

You know what, screw it, Dean loved his Impala, much more than his bike, and this was the final decision. As Dean turned his key, letting the engine run for a while, his jitters started to swell up like a balloon. The butterflies multiplied and his heart rose into his throat. Who knew something so simple could be so hellish. Cruising along the streets of California, he was trying to come up with some type of discussion to keep the uneasy points in time from slipping. 

Pulling up to the curb of a neighborhood street, Dean yanked his phone out once more to double check his views making sure he got the right address. He was correct, just like the last ten times, whatever. Dean’s superstitions were kicking in and there was only one way to get rid of his matter of question. He pulled out a cheap looking necklace tucked from under his shirt, it was attached to a very worn out cord. The proper name for it was an amulet, it almost acted like a protection shield from evil, or so Dean believed. The charm loosely tied to the end of the string looked sort of like a face of a tiki, with devilish horns and colossal ears. It was very scary to others, but very promising to Dean. It was his good luck charm and no one else could prove him otherwise. He held up the amulet as it shined in the sunlight and pecked his lips against it as a way of calming his nerves. It was Dean’s pre game ritual and the match was about to begin.

He had his phone, his wallet, his pie…and an extra condom just incase Cass is that kind of guy, no judgments made. All right, it’s go time. Dean paced himself to the steps of Cass’ house, rocking back and forth on heels trying to work up the courage to ring his doorbell. Cass’ house looked monumental from the outside. Polka-dotted with windows and unique paint patterns, you could have easily mistaken this building for a museum. Dean couldn’t even dare to compare his fragile apartment to Cass’ vast residence. Dean knew that Cass was a personal trainer, but damn, how much are they paying him? Even though Dean loved the food industry, he wouldn’t mind switching careers paths all of a sudden.

All right, Dean had been standing at step of the door for a full minute now, things were starting to look fishy. It was about time to ring the doorbell, like the way people usually do it. The anticipation shivered through the air as Dean’s arm =reached for the fancily decorated doorknob. Hopefully, fate can decide who is going to be the one embarrassed tonight, with any luck it’s not Dean 

3…2…1…Ding dong!

The thick wooden door was snapped from its position, a few grunts were mixed in as well as the door smacked open. Behind the glass door was the face of the man Dean had been waiting for. Never in his lifetime, would he imagine such a beautiful face staring back at him with equal admiration. Both Cass and Dean knew right off the bat, this night was unquestionably, going to be worth it.

Cass choked on his words, “O-oh, hello! I just set the food out to cool, so you came at a perfect time. Please come inside. I don’t think you’d like standing out there for too long with all the weather acting crazy like this.”

Dean had no clue what Cass was talking about, it was only autumn, “Yeah, it’s good to see you again, Cass.”

“What’s that you got there?” Cass pointed to the boxed goods wrapped in Dean’s arm.

“Just some pie I made. I was hoping you could taste-test it for me since I don’t get to bake a lot these days. After all, I do work at a diner known for their soups and sandwiches.”

Cass giggled, showing off his bright smile, “That sounds nice, Dean. And for the last time, get inside! You’re making me feel like I’m taking you hostage.”

Dean smirked, “Does that mean handcuffs will be involved?”

Scoffing as forcefully as he could, “Save that for later. But for now, there’s food and that’s what I am mainly focused on.”

Placing his feet onto the floors of Cass’ mansion, Dean felt fairly small in comparison, truly acknowledging his place in the world. He brushed off the thought and continued on with his date. As Cass guided him into his living room, Dean felt like he was on the set of “Keeping Up With The Kardashian’s.” The room was so spacious that it could've easily be turned into a studio for ballroom dancing. The kind that you see on the screens, the cliche type of way. Cass’ house was absolutely stunning, and unbelievably spotless.

Cass pulled out a chair from the table and gestured for Dean to take his place, “Do you like chicken parmesan? You better, because there is plenty enough to feed a large family of werewolves. And sadly enough, I’m not a werewolf.”

“Oh,” Dean wasn’t sure if this was a laughing matter. “Well, in that case, chicken parmesan sounds splendid.”

Cass twinkled at Dean’s words, “So you do like food.” Cass was being a sarcastic dog, “What else do I not know about you?”

Dean’s eyes rolled like a bowling ball, “Let’s start a deal. When you tell me one thing about yourself, I’ll return the favor. Deal?”

Perking up, Cass voiced, “Deal!”

With those few words spoken, the air began to gush with passion like a waterfall. For once in a long time, Dean felt appreciated and Cass felt cared for. The two were practically a match made in heaven, perfectly arranged. Dean, the man who is afraid of flying. And Cass, the man who is afraid of falling. In some way, the two meet right in the middle, filling every hole with what was once fear and turning it into something powerful.


	3. Apple Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cass dig deeper into their pasts as they proceed to mock each other about embarrassing underwear and motorcycle stories.

The conversations echoed throughout the dining room. Nothing but laughter filtered through the air as the time passed. Even though this was a first date, Cass and Dean were sharing some pretty detailed stories passed around their lives. Their plates were barely even touched due to the fact their mouths were preoccupied with the never ending escape of words. In a world full of messiness, their discussions seemed to fit perfectly together, jointly binding.

Cass let his breath settle before he began, “I don’t do these kind of things often. It’s obvious with my lack of character.”

Dean fought for breath, “You mean a date? How? You are practically man-bait.”

“M-man-bait?” Cass was trying to control himself, “May I ask what you mean by this?”

“Here, let’s go with this route.” Dean’s eyes began to flutter, “You are eye candy, Cass. Every time I see you, at least two girls are flirting with you. And I’m seriously concerned on why you chose me to go on a date with, due to the fact that you have many other options.”

“Woah, Dean, please don’t think of yourself like that. Look at you! You can cook, you’re charming, and you’re one sexy beast. And, if you get your head out of the gutter, you can see that girls don’t mind smothering you as well.” Cass caught the two green fragments of spark staring back at him, “Besides, I don’t really have a lot of experience in that department, with girls and all. Except for—” Cass’ voice trailed off.

Impatient like usual, Dean piped up, “Except for, what?”

“Hold on, I’ve told one thing about me. I think it’s your turn, Mister.” Cass smirked in a such a way that Dean had to really fight for one’s own restriction.

“Oh, so you’re pulling that card on me.” Dean was one lively spirit, “What do you want me to talk about, like where do I begin?”

This question also stumped Cass, it was plain to see as he hesitated before he opened his mouth, “Uhm…well, I do have a question. I don’t know if you’ll be willing to answer it though.”

“Go right ahead, Cass. I don’t bite…unless you want me to.” Dean teased Cass into blushing.

“I’ve noticed that you have different methods of transportation, both a car and a bike. Like on Friday, you rode a motorcycle, and today you drove a car. I’m not anywhere complaining, it’s just that I’m curious. Are you—?”

Before Cass could finish his statement, Dean jumped in out of excitement. He never actually imagined someone to be even the slightest bit interested in his life. “A mechanic?” He finished Cass’ sentence for him.

“I was going to ask if you were ASE certified, but that works too.”

“Oh, sorry to interrupt.” Dean’s head drifted down in embarrassment, cheeks covered with redness.

Even though Dean was a full grown adult, Cass couldn’t handle his cuteness. “Don’t be, please continue, I’m very intrigued by this.” Cass’ foot nudged along Dean’s as they began a game of footsie.

“Since you’re so mesmerized by this, I do have to say. I’m not ASE certified, or whatever that is. And I’m not a mechanic. I just take a very odd enjoyment in engines, to say the least.” Dean quickly stroked his fingers through his dirty-blonde hair before pressing on. “I just decided today to ride my Impala because I felt like my bike needed a break after what happened at Bobby’s barn.”

Cass sprung up, “What happened to your bike and…who’s Bobby?” The tone of Cass’ voice sound quite frankly like jealousy.

“Not so fast there, I told something about my self. Let’s see how you do.” Dean winked as he gave Cass a taste of his own medicine. “I remember you left off at how you think girls are boring, which I’m now going to hold against you for all of eternity.”

Cass awkwardly gasped, “Ah, yes, except for my one time with April Kelly. And look, girls aren’t boring, they’re just confusing.”

“Damn straight,” Dean chuckled at his witty pun.

“I usually don’t share this much information on the first date, but you’ve been quite the story teller. So I guess I have to return the favor.” Cass looked back at Dean, who was wiping his fingers against his pillowy lips. If Cass didn’t know any better, Dean was trying his absolute hardest to turn on Cass. 

In return, Cass was practically eye-fucking Dean, “Uhm…so about my junior year of high school, I kind of started experimenting. Meaning, this is when I found out I was gay…homosexual. So whenever I could, threesomes happened. Those were some dark times because I was known as the school-slut, embarrassing I know.”

Dean choked on his food, making quite the scene, “Cass, we’ve all been there. Trust me, there are some things I should keep down, but that is for another time. As you were saying…”

“But this incident happened before I came out. Right, so…uhm, one thing leads to another and I meet this girl named April Kelly, thanks to my sister, Anna. Later on, I find out that April cannot be trusted with anything. She’s nothing but a sorry excuse for a human.” Cass chuckled, attempting not to come off as too harsh, even though that wouldn’t be achieved at the time. “Anyhow, she takes me to her place and we both get drunk, like I mean wasted. And you’re a smart guy, you know what happens next.”

Dean bit his lip containing himself, having difficulty to not picture Cass naked, drenched in sweat, sprawled out on a bed. “I wake up the next morning, April is gone, along with my clothes. So I had two options, run to my house naked or find something of April’s.”

Dean’s forehead crinkled, “I have no clue where this story is leading to.”

All Cass could do was slowly blink at Dean, “Do you think it was fun to run around my neighborhood in women’s lingerie?”

“Dammit, I would have loved to see that. Too bad I missed it, seeing your ass in a thong would certainly be a moment to remember.” Dean bursted out with laughter as Cass silently sat there in shame.

“Like I said, I was running around in April’s underwear. I have no clue if anyone I knew saw me because I was mortified. And if anyone did see me, it’s not like they’re catching the sight of anything new. I mean it does pays off to be a whore.”

“Aw, Cass what a cute, innocent story!” Dean spat out in the most sarcastic way possible.

“That’s one way to respond to this mess.” Cass buried his face in his hands, “The part that is the most messed up is that I later find out was that the whole scenario was set up by my sister, Anna. The one I mentioned earlier. She did this out of complete madness.”

Dean dragged his thumb across his lip, making Cass ache, “And why would she do such a terrible thing? You must have really pissed her off for that to happen.”

Cass stared blankly at Dean, “It was April Fools' Day…She was so proud of herself that she found someone to do this willingly and with a name of April, suiting the forbidden holiday perfectly.” Cass spoke in the most serious, yet disappointed tone possible.

Dean just cheekily grinned at Cass, “You’re cute when you’re flustered. Did you know that?” Dean wouldn’t stop smiling, “Well, let’s just say not everything went as planned.” Dean shyly chuckled, "Like when you said you wanted to have dinner at your place, I thought you were setting up to murder me. I’m glad you didn’t though.”

“Yeah, that would’ve sucked. Just imagine all the blood I would have to scrub out of my floors. But at least I’d get to see you in a suit at your funeral. I would like that cause you can make anything look sexy.”

Dean’s face grew with confusion, “I’m flattered yet disgusted at the same time.”

* * *

Out of habit, Cass went into a routine of cleaning up after they finished their meal. Dean followed along as he helped Cass with the plates, clinking as he picked them up. Dean watched Cass’ eyelids drift around as he cleared the table, so focused on completing this one simple task. It was peaceful to watch him pace back and forth from table to kitchen sink.

“Dean, if you’re going to keep staring, at least tell me I’m pretty.” Cass joked as he attempted to snake around him.

Dean grabbed Cass’ wrists, stopping him at instance, “Well, excuse me. I was just admiring your face, hope you don’t mind.”

Cass took notice of Dean’s choice of hand placement, “Aw, thanks, can I finish cleaning up?”

“Cass, if you scrub the table anymore, it might disintegrate.” Dean glanced towards Cass and winked.

“I deeply appreciate your concern, Dean. But as you can tell, I’m what you call a neat-freak.” Cass attempted to escape Dean’s lock hold. “Could you please let go of me so I can continue?”

Dean leered, “Make me…”

Sweat started to drip down Cass’ neck, his cheeks started to burn, breathes started to shorten. Even though Dean was giving a clear sign of what he wanted with the excess amounts of touching, the suggestive staring, and the sudden remarks. Cass still wasn’t sure what to do, he wasn’t even sure if Dean was that into him. I mean for instance, they just had an argument about cleaning. How does one manage to do that one the first date? And seriously, could this man give off any more desirable teases? No joke, does he really have to part his hair like that, or can his shirt be any tighter on his shoulders? Yet of course, he has to go and smile like that with his perfectly straight teeth and his god damn lips. I mean, his lips, this alone could make anyone weak. 

Obviously, Cass had much to look at, but not much to think about. For the way time was setting itself up, it was just a matter of seconds before things could start to go down hill. However, who is Cass trying to fool? He was definitely no stranger to embarrassment so why does it matter.

Freeze frame, Dean was still clenching onto Cass wrist like he was on pins and needles. Cass was just standing there like the lost puppy he was, face still frozen with a bombshell look. Both of them were clueless, waiting for one or the other to make the next move…and Cass was right on time.

Without second guessing himself this time, Cass shoved Dean farther into the table with his hands still in contact. The space separating them started to disappear as Cass was just a blink away from Dean’s lips. He was so close, yet so far. The sexual tension between them was so thick, you could cut it with a knife. Every fiber of Cass’ being wanted him to close the space that left them apart, but he didn’t. Not out of hesitation, but more for the sake of playfulness. Before Dean could get the full picture, he would need to be taunted first.

“Ah!” Dean’s hips slammed against the table, “Someone’s a little aggressive.”

Cass innocently smiled, “Now, can you let me go?”

“Oh, come on, Cass,” Dean squirmed as he was trapped underneath. “You don’t just leave a guy hanging like that.”

“Well, what do you want?” Dean’s mouth opened like he was going to say something, but nothing came out, “I guess if your thing isn’t that important, I’ll go back to cleaning.”

The only words that escaped Dean’s mouth were, “Damn you.” 

Soon the ever growing pressure that unconnected the two was lost. Dean had removed his hands from Cass’ wrist, and were placed on his jawline. Grabbing forcefully, he drove himself into Cass and the rest was unimaginable. Lips were locked, hands were on, bodies were crushed. The second Dean’s reached Cass’ lips, it felt like tiny internal explosions went off. Their tongues were slickly sliding across every inch of their mouths, not really planning to stop either. Cass’ hands were now free and that gave him enticement to place them wherever he pleased. So he positioned one of his hands at Dean’s hip, and the other at the back of his neck. Dean was now the one stuck under the other.

Cass pulled away to catch his breath, “Okay, I definitely like this better.”

“Finally, something we both can agree on.” Dean panted.

Wrapping his forearms around Dean’s torso, Cass posted him on top of the table. Dean was now sitting on the lonely dining table, still glued to Cass’ face. The two were making out as if they were teenage sweethearts hiding underneath the school bleachers, except for they knew how to properly use their tongues. Feeling his way up Dean’s shirt, Cass felt the moisture of his skin and how he wanted to rip that god damn shirt off. The time the two shared together was so intimate and cherished. They were both practically drunk off of one’s love. Nothing could stop this moment, the feeling was too sterling to let go. 

But the thought was quickly proven wrong as Cass slipped out from the warmth of Dean’s arms, removing his lips as well. At this point in time, all he could do was look Dean up and down once more. So he did, finishing off with reaching the blazing flare of his sweet, green eyes.

Taking a breath, Dean’s jaw suddenly twitched, “Uhm…Cass…may I ask what you are thinking about?”

“Just realizing how much I scored this round,” Cass eyes started to wander again.

“Cass-y,” Cass jolted at the name. “Is something wrong?”

A smile was drawn on Cass’ face, grinning from ear to ear. “Stay here, I wanna go get something…j-just stay here.”

Popping up, Cass shuffled to his kitchen, approached the fridge, and opened the thick door. He began to examine the articles on the shelves. The smirk on Dean’s face sprung up, causing his eyes to dance around Cass’ body. Watching him bend over to view the fridge, was the satisfaction Dean needed. Even though, he would much rather prefer Cass to wear a just smile, only a smile. It’s not exactly his ass, it’s also those hipbones. The ones that kill Dean every time he thinks about them. Just when they were french kissing, his hands grazed his hips ad he was lost. Honestly, those hips were just a tease because below them was something by far much more—

“Hey, Dean!” Cass randomly appeared in front of Dean.

His enthusiasm was contagious as he was rocking back and forth on his heels just to contain the excitement. There was a smile plastered to his cheeks, and his eyes were brighter than the moon. Apparently his trip to the fridge was spent well as he stood there with Dean’s homemade pie in one hand, and two forks for the both of them in his other hand. His hand catapulted out from its position, offering Dean a fork.

“So…maybe we could pick up where we left off?” Cass kindly suggested.

Dean was completely sidetracked, “Wha…what?”

“Earlier, as we spoke, you started talking about something that happened at Bobby’s barn with your motorcycle.” Cass was using too much hand motions as he forgot he was still holding the fork, almost stabbing Dean in the shoulder. “I figured since the stories are about to loosely unfold, we might need some company.” Cass referred to the pie, as he held it up like a prized possession.

“Wait…I though you wanted to…” Dean stopped himself before any regrets were made. The act of intercourse was much so thought of as Cass was manhandling him like a rag doll. Slinging him on the table, swiping his hands across his chest, making Dean drool. “You know what, this sounds lovely.”

Cass’s face was jokingly stern, “Great, now take the damn fork because curiosity kills the cat.” 

Delightfully, Dean took the fork like the gentleman he was. In an odd attempt, Cass gracefully climbed onto the table as well. Hands were first placed, then he used his feet for a better push off. Of course, since Cass was a personal trainer and all, the veins and muscles in his arms were extremely contoured as they flexed. Dean was one for sure to observe this poise. Understanding that if the lovemaking did happen, he would be crushed by the silhouette of this man with his toned body and the effortless sex hair.

Cass was now seated right next to Dean, with his legs crossed, “Who knew I’d be sitting on a counter, next to a beautiful stranger.”

Dean let his legs swing out from the table, as Cass was all bundled up, “Who knew I’d be holding an actual conversation with a supermodel.”

Cass squinted, “I see what you’re doing, you’re trying to get out of this.”

“Huh? N-No, I just w-wanted to—“

“This must be one embarrassing scene for you to stall like this. I did my fair share, it’s your turn, Buckaroo.” Cass scooted in closer, invading Dean’s personal space, “You can’t escape it.” It sounded like something out of a horror movie.

Dean sighed just loud enough for Cass to acknowledge his guilt, “You wanna hear, really?” Cass’ head was viciously nodding at the comment. “Okay, okay! Just chill…it’s not that embarrassing, just a few shameful mistakes were made.”

“I’m listening, carry on…” Cass replied with full engagement of eyes and ears.

“Just bear with me, but…bike shows.”

Cass shuddered, “What?”

“Bike shows, I do them every forth of July.” Dean illuminated at the subject, “I’ve been to a couple before years prior, but this one was a bit more special since it was being held at Bobby’s barn.”

“And Bobby is…?” Cass was hoping for Dean to fill in his question.

“Bobby is family…well not blood related. He is more of a father figure to me. So don’t worry, you don’t have any competition.” Cass kept nodding, and Dean kept explaining, “We’re at the barnyard, and since Bobby is very crafty with his hands he built us a make-shift stage to show the bikes off to the evaluators. In all honesty, the platform was a bit too big. I mean for example, you have to climb a full flight of stairs just to access it.”

“Ah yes, how miserable,” Cass sarcastically spat out.

“I know right? All we had to do was just carry our bodies up those stairs, in the heat, outside, with a bike, in front of hundreds of people. Yeah, no biggie,” Dean threw back the sass. “Anyway, I get up to show off my bike. So far, so good, everything is going smooth. I finally let go of my bike so that the judges could see it on its own.” Dean started to uncontrollably giggle, “I forgot to put the side stand down, the kickstand, and everything came crashing. My bike fell down a flight of stairs, a freaking flight of stairs like a tumbleweed. Everyone saw me, my friends, my brother, Bobby, and the judges. My face was more red than the lousy dirt bike next to me.”

Cass chuckled along with Dean, “Please tell me you placed first. Cause if I was a judge there, I would give you the blue ribbon for putting on such a show.”

“Sadly, I got second to last. I just feel bad for the guy who placed below me because he actually tried.” Dean’s laughter stopped as he looked Cass straight in the eye, “That’s why my bike is so fucked up. Also, I think one of the issues is that I really don’t really know how to repair it. I’m more experienced with Impala’s. But bikes, that’s a whole different story.”

Cass put his hand on Dean’s hand, making him flinch a bit, “I’m glad you told me this story. Now I don’t feel so bad about mine.”

“Aw, you mother fu—“

SPLAT!

After everything was set right, Cass had taken the time to take a chunk of the apple pie, placed perfectly on his fork. He then set it into motion by pulling back the utensil and letting it go like a slingshot. The end resulted in the fork staying in his hand but the pie in a different destination. Consequently, the sweet treat had smacked Dean right in the face at mid-sentence, right where Cass wanted it to be. The procedure was going fluently, unlike Dean’s bike show.

Once the time felt right, Cass grabbed Dean by the neck, pulled him close, a licked the pie filling right off his cheek. It went from one action to another and Cass was kissing him again. Except for this time, nothing was being held back since they now recognized each other’s lips. The kiss was quick, sugary, and playful. The two lovebirds had now found their openings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***ATTENTION***  
> I'm thinking about adding more depth about Sam into the series. The thing is, if Sam was in a relationship, would you guys want him to be dating Jessica Moore, Gabriel, or Eileen?????  
> I need you guys help me because I am the most indecisive person ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is amazing for me right now (even if it's critiquing). Please comment anything, I BEG YOU!


End file.
